Informational documents are often created by document authors for a variety of purposes, such as explication of technical information (e.g., user guides, F.A.Q.s, and so forth). The creation of informational documents is often an iterative and review-intensive process. In many instances, the informational document author(s) may create informational documents in a particular format such as portable document format, a word processing format, or other commonly utilized informational document format.